


что для тебя мои сны?

by mish_mish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон не может без снов — там она видит её. Стайлз не может уснуть — там она ждет его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	что для тебя мои сны?

Мягкой поступью по половицам лестницы, из темноты спальни в темноту гостиной, из собственного сна в чужой, наполненный ужасами. Эллисон смотрит и ловит себя на том, что больше не дышит — воздух застревает в глотке, не доходя по тонким трубочкам трахеи до легких. Он колит острыми иглами сердце, пронзает шипами грудь, и Эллисон хватается пальцами за горло. Она царапает его ногтями, раздирает кожу в кровь и смаргивает собравшиеся в уголках глаз влагу - это не то из-за чего стоит плакать.  
Босые ноги Лидии на холодном кленовом паркете смотрятся страшно, её белоснежные пальцы рук путаются во всклокоченных рыжих локонах, так ярко сияющих при свете дня.

Стайлз не спит уже четвертый день. Он делает домашнюю работу по химии, физике, английскому и экономике, переписывает заляпанные жиром листы доклада про Энтони Манди и раз за разом переплетает сеть на клюшке для лакросса. Он старается не спать столько, сколько может, потому что, если заснет, то Лидия его не отпустит. Он сидит на таблетках, трех пакетах заварного горького кофе и связке ледяных кубов из морозильника, избавляясь от видения рыжеволосой королевы школы в бледно-розовом атласном платье, разодранном когтями на бедре. Недельные темные круги под его глазами уже не удивляют никого. Этого просто не замечают, не хотят видеть, просто пожимают плечами — это ведь Стайлз, он сам по себе странный.  
Он не ищет избавление от снов в интернете, не спрашивает об этом в больнице у врачей потому, что этого нет, от снов избавиться нельзя.

Так бьется сердце в груди, когда страшно. Так стучит кровь в висках, когда мозг отключается от ужаса. Так боится Эллисон Арджент, когда она не знает, что делать. Она слышит этот ужасающий стук во всем доме, во всем своем теле и не может оторвать взгляда от девушки на верхних ступенях лестницы. Лидия Мартин слишком красива для этого сна, слишком невинна для внешности покойницы с белоснежной кожей. Льдинки застывают на её ресницах, царапают её веки, искрятся во мраке пустынного коридора.  
Эллисон, в отличие от Стайлза, спит. Она спит много, она утопает во снах, захлебывается их переизбытком, задыхается их реальностью. Она ненавидит свои сны, но еще больше она любит ту, кого видит в них.

Слишком резкий вдох режет горло тонкими острыми нитями проволок, слишком быстрое касание рук обжигает холодом горячую кожу.

Стайлзу кажется. что скоро его голова лопнет; она переполнена таким множеством всего, что вибрация в висках не дает ему покоя уже третий час. Тяжелая не только его голова — все тело. Грудь с трудом поднимается со вздохами, свет режет глаза каждый раз все сильнее, если Стиински слишком резко распахивает веки. Всё "слишком резко" опасно для него, все причиняет боль, заставляет завыть.

Сны Стайлза меняются часто, никогда не повторяя сюжета или места, но всегда оставляя Лидию Мартин, свежую кровь на её платье и комочки грязи в её волосах. Она всегда остается такой в памяти юноши. Всегда мучает его только таким своим видом.

Сны Эллисон одни и те же; с лестницей, ведущей в темный коридор второго этажа дома, с неспешно спускающейся по ступеням Лидией, с её шелковой ночной сорочкой и истоптанными в грязи босыми ногами. На губах её всегда кровь, на лице безразличие, которого Эллисон не видела раньше. Лидия проплывает мимо неё, проходит так плавно, будто её ноги не касаются земли, и тает в темноте белесым облаком.

Лидию изнутри сжигает пламя; адский огонь своими алыми лепестками ласкает её тело, мажет сажей её блестящие рыжие волосы, оставляет пепельные дорожки слез на её бледных щеках. Она замерзает в его жаре, бьется в конвульсиях дрожи от запаха гари и сжимается в своих тисках из увядшего плюща. Лидия Мартин спит крепким сном третий день подряд в больнице, скованная прозрачными трубками, укутанная тонкими покрывалами.

Когда Стайлз, измотанный без сна и отдыха, наконец, закрывает глаза на уроке физики, он видит сон о том, когда остановилось его сердце. Острые клыки оборотня и страх в глазах Лидии, бордовая кровь, пропитывающая вмиг потускневшее розовое платье. Мартин падает как полая кукла, рассыпая по сырой земле свои красивые локоны и Стайлз не знает, что он может сделать для нее. Он просто хочет перестать видеть её такой.

Когда Эллисон просыпается ото сна, где мягкие губы с вишневым блеском слизывают её слезы, она видит в зеркале то, как рассыпается. Она распадается на мелкие частички себя прежней и той себя, которая осталась во снах. Она видит в отражении лишь тень — настоящая осталась там, в палате с бесчувственной девушкой, во снах у подножья лестницы.  
Эллисон неосторожна; она больше не знает, что такое осторожность, и порванные бусы маленькими прыгающими мячиками рассыпаются по полу спальни. Девушка собирает их пальцами неторопливо, складирует их в подол легкого платья с пестрыми цветками и задыхается от темноты внутри себя. Она не знает, сможет ли найти себя. Собрать себя так же, как эти бусины.

Пятый день без сна для Стайлза превращается в катастрофу. Маленькую душевную смерть, потому что на короткий миг, в микро-сне он не видит Лидии. Он резко подскакивает на стуле, где задремал, опрокидывает на стол чашку с остывшим кофе и долго смотрит в монитор своего ноутбука, не зная как начать дышать. Без рыжеволосой красавицы в своих кошмарах ему кажется, будто часть его самого исчезла вместе с ней. Пот на ладонях кажется чем-то новым, размытые очертания мебели пугают, и Стайлз не замечает, как дрожь в его теле вызывает слезы.

Эллисон просыпается с ужасом в глазах, когда во сне к ней никто не спустился, не сжал запястье ледяными пальцами, не прошел мимо, уперев пустой взгляд в кленовый пол. Душа Арджент замирает в груди, когда она поднимается с рассветом солнца и не чувствует себя сытой сном. Холодные пальцы скользят по рельефу острых ключиц, пока Эллисон застегивает пуговицы на одном из подаренных Лидией платьев, — ладони Мартин тоже так скользили по коже, когда та оставалась у подруги ночевать. Слишком много воспоминаний для Эллисон, слишком мало рыжеволосой девушки рядом.

В самый пик поздней ночи, адский огонь тушит свои языки и отпускает жертву из своего плена. Когда в больнице потушены лампы и задернуты шторы, девушка, пролежавшая в коме пять полных дней, открывает глаза. С резким её дыханием в настенных часах замирают стрелки, с её небрежным поворотом к окну жидкость в катетере капельницы замерзает.  
Лидия Мартин пробуждается от тревожного сна, где она горела пять долгих дней, с холодом в волосах и льдом на пальцах.


End file.
